


if there is no question

by orphan_account



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Horror, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An outing.
Relationships: Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	if there is no question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



Ten AM lecture takes place in the Western Kayashima Hall. The policies on if student council members have to go to class are vague, but they are students, and without class they would lose that status. They don't get grades, but they do sit in class and worry about them, since the impression of academics is what's essential to playing a school.

Juri yawns. It's hot with the sun shinning directy in from one of the school's large pane windows. There's a tree in the courtyard below that stretches up to meet Western Kayashima Hall, and its spring leaves are like a hundred little bean sprouts. Her notebook is open but she isn't looking at the pages; the teacher is talking and she isn't hearing any of it.

"Juri," Shiori whispers from behind her shoulder. "Juri. Do you want to leave?"

"We're in class."

"They never notice." There's the scrape of a chair, someone standing up. Shiori walks out the classroom door and a few students watch. Others stare straight ahead, pens in hand, notebooks open and blank. The teacher says nothing. 

Shiori's waiting for her in the stairwell, sitting with her knees three feet apart and flipping through a small diary with no cover. It's not hers- Juri knows that one stays under Shiori's mattress. She's seen it during room cleaning day and never asked. 

"Whose is that?"

Shiori shrugs. "I hid in the bathrooms before gym and then looked in her locker. It's less safe to take something like this around all the time."

Juri doesn't have a diary for that exact reason. Secrets have a habit of slipping into the wrong hands. And when it comes to secrets, Shiori always finds them out. 

"Why's the cover gone?"

"I wanted to see how long it'd take her to notice. Sometimes people think they're sneakier than they really are, and I want her to know she's not fooling anyone."

She gives Juri a look with drooping eyes, and it makes a cold ice shell grow around her heart. This, they dance around- her attraction, Shiori's refusal, the gauntlet raised to throw in Juri's hand.

"To send a message, or-?"

"My necklace isn't the only thing you look at, Juri. And I'm not the only girl. Now, do you want to play this fair or do you want me the entire class what you are?"

She hesitates and bites her lip. It had been obvious, then. And obvious was never something she'd wanted to be, but. No turning back now. "Fair."

Shiori smiles and pulls Juri forward by the collar of her shirt. Kisses her once on the mouth.

"You're expected in my room tonight," she says. "And if you breathe a word to anyone else about me, I will scorch the earth. You understand."

Juri nods like a kicked dog. Fair's fair. And if she gets to touch Shiori, no matter the context, then she can make herself be happy. This is what she wants, she tells herself as she returns to her seat in class. This is the best she can get.


End file.
